Stolen Night
by Anime-BooksForDays
Summary: Nick and Cassie Smut that's all you need to know.
Cassie never knew why. Adam may have been her soul mate, but _Nick_ , he was so much more. He was more than just love and destiny. He was passion and intensity, something that Cassis needed at the moment.

His dark skin glistened in the minimum moonlight that Cassie's partially opened curtains allowed. They were both wet from the shower that _he_ had interrupted. They had a little fun in the shower, teasing each other until they couldn't take it anymore and they stepped out, kissing each other as they stumbled their way to her bed.

Cassie moaned against his skin as he kissed and bit at her pulse. Their legs were a tangled mess, and Cassie's hands were in his dark onyx hair, tugging silently. His hands roamed her body, exploring her curves, looking for any sensitive parts that he had missed and could use at his advantage later.

He started to head south, his mouth leaving hot trails of kisses down her collarbone. She could already tell what he was about to do. She had anticipated it ever since he had surprised her, by jumping in, unnoticed by her, and instantly groping her breasts in the shower. Exciting her with the smallest of touches. One of his large, heated hands reached down and started to tease her by pulling at her nipple, which was already hard. The other continued to roam her body, and his mouth finally found her other breast. He licked at her nipple with his tongue, teasing her as she squirmed under his body.

" _Nick_..." Cassie groaned, growing impatient as she felt a sudden need.

"Cas, don't worry, I'll take _good_ care of you." Nick whispered as he reached up to her neck and turned her head to him. She couldn't help but to stare into his mahogany eyes, they were enchanting and beautiful. He leaned up, his lips brushing against her own, "You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." With that, he kissed her roughly, forcing her to open her mouth so that he could taste her. She couldn't help but to reply with her own fevered kiss. Her moans were taken in by Nick's heated kiss who was still playing with her breast. Cassie squirmed underneath him, feeling a certain type of wetness down between her thighs.

Nick finally broke away from their passionate kiss and continued where he was before Cassie had called out his name impatiently. This time though, he latched onto her nipple and sucked, nibbled, teased. Cassie's lips let out an involuntary loud moan. She could feel Nick grinning at the sounds that were escaping her.

"You're such a tease." Cassie let out as Nick continued to torture her with his slow movements.

" _You're_ so impatient. Didn't anyone ever tell you that good things happen to those who wait?" Nick said letting go of her nipple and grinning up to her.

Cassie blushed and looked away from her very playful boyfriend. Most of the time, he was serious and had a kind of resting _I-hate-everyone_ look, but whenever he and Cassie were alone, especially in bed, he was a teasing, frisky, intimate partner who enjoyed taunting and playing around with her. He especially enjoyed making her blush whenever he could.

He also tried anything and _everything_ to avoid having her away from him. Whenever they were to go to a meeting with the others, he either kept her close, or made her forget all about it by dragging her to bed or taking her out. Diana, Melanie, Laurel and Adam would be very pissed after Nick explained to them why they weren't there. Cassie would either be asleep or in the bathroom preparing for bed whenever they spoke. All she knew is that Nick came up with a very good excuse that made them stop calling after the first five times they had missed a meeting.

But unluckily, they called this time. Cassie jumped at the sudden sound of her phone ringing in her quiet room, she looked down at Nick, who groaned angrily and had stopped his movements. "It'll be quick." Cassie promised.

Nick rolled off her and laid down next to her. Cassie moved to grab her ringing phone and answered Diana quickly, "Hello?"

"Cassie! Where are you? Did you forget there's a meeting today? An _urgent_ one?" Diana nearly screamed into the earpiece.

Cassie cringed into the phone, "Uh, um. I'm sorry. Can it wait until tomorrow? I'm kind of busy right now." She felt Nick pull her close to him, and she could feel his erection pressing against her backside. She also felt Nick's hot breath against her neck as he listened into the conversation. She clenched her thighs and sighed quietly, hoping Diana hadn't heard her.

"Doing what?" Diana inquired.

"Uh-" Cassie didn't know what to say.

Suddenly Nick grabbed the phone and said two words, "Doing me." Then he hung up with no remorse at what he had just said. He was too damn horny to care too.

Cassie stared at him, absolutely mortified. She could imagine Diana's face of pure shock. Hopefully she didn't have the phone on speaker. If she did, Cassie didn't know if she could bear to look at the faces of their friends. "How could you sa-"

Nick interrupted her by grabbing her and kissing her roughly. Cassie fought it for a moment, knowing he was trying to make her forget what he had just done.

And it worked. Cassie soon got into the kiss and threw her phone to the side, not caring where it landed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he quickly towered her, and imprisoned her between his arms. Although he wanted to be as close as possible to her, he didn't want to crush her with his weight. His legs were in between hers, which she had up. Suddenly he collapsed to his elbows and knees after five minutes and he could feel her heat on his thigh. Feeling that made him groan into her mouth. " _Cassie_ ," he hissed. He opened his eyes and a moment later she fluttered hers open as well. He stared into her big, blue-gray eyes, those eyes held countless stories. Some of sadness, pain, and others of happiness and joy. Those eyes could tell the story of the entire universe if they wanted to. He loved her eyes more than anything on her entire body.

"Nick?" Cassie asked with a sweet, loving tone. "Is something wrong?"

Nick finally snapped out of staring into his lover's eyes and looked at all of her. Her mouth was parted, drawing in short breaths that her nose failed to capture. Her cheeks were flushed a deep pink, her gorgeous brown hair was splayed out underneath her head. "You're so beautiful. How did you end up with scum like me?"

Cassie's eyes widened, she could tell he hadn't meant to say that out loud by how his own eyes widened at what he had just said. " _Nick_ ," she reached up with her hand and gently caressed his cheek, "you are _not_ scum. How many times do I have to say that until you get that in your head. I love you, because you're you." Cassie blushed once she realized what she had just said.

Nick simply chuckled, "I guess you'll have to keep saying it until the day I die." He leaned down and kissed her gently and passionately, "I love you too, Cassie."

Cassie smiled and pecked him on his lips, before they continued previous ministrations.

Cassie and Nick rushed to the beach the next afternoon. They haven't been out the room since last night, so Diana had to call them and force them to agree to come to the delayed meeting.

"Sorry, sorry. We're here." Cassie called out as she saw Diana sigh in exasperation and get up, she was obviously going to start, with or without them.

"Well, finally! We know you two _love_ being all up in the sheets and stuff, but you still have an obligation as a leader, _Cassie_ , to be here. You think Diana and I can handle all of this?" Faye spat as she glared at the two lovers.

"Uh, I mean, you wanted to be the leader all by yourself. And Diana handled the circle just fine, long before I showed up. So, uh..."

"Shut up. You know exactly why I said all that." Faye glared.

"By the way, Cassie, you may want to close the curtains a bit more before you and my cuz start all of that." Deborah shuddered, "It was not a sight I wanted to see."

Cassie blushed more at this, and Nick simply chuckled.

"I hate you all." Cassie said.

"No, you don't." Suzan grinned.

"Can we just talk about what's important here?"

Chris and Doug then chuckled, "Like how Nick never told us that you two did it. We need details stat!"

"Shut up!"


End file.
